1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to monitoring systems and in particular to a method and apparatus for surveillance of aircraft in an airport environment. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for detecting, tracking and classifying aircraft using sound sensors distributed across a surveillance area.
2. Background
An ability to detect and track aircraft in an airport environment is an important capability for areas where ground surveillance radars do not exist or are limited in detection scope. Today, air traffic control radar systems are used to attempt to track and identify aircraft moving within an airport environment, such as on a runway or taxiway. These radar systems may only be implemented in large airports due to the high cost of these systems.
While these systems may provide detection of moving aircraft within an airport environment, some airports may have sensing gaps where the aircraft operating on a runway or taxiway may go undetected. In addition, these sensing systems require the aircraft to actually move before they can detect and alert human air traffic controllers of potential runway incursions. This gives controllers mere seconds to respond to a detected movement that may pose a potential runway conflict. This type of sensing system offers limited capabilities that provide a small amount of time for air traffic controllers to respond. Additionally, many airport environments may not possess the resources to acquire and implement expensive radar systems, and must rely on visual detection by human air traffic controllers.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possible other issues.